In the manufacture of automotive vehicles, there is a continual evolution toward the use of plastic in the various parts and components. The use of plastics rather than steel for vehicle parts provides a desirable reduction in weight of the vehicles along with potential cost savings. Vehicle parts which are subjected to static and dynamic loads typically have had at least some portion thereof formed of metal. For example, although some running boards presently or previously used for motor vehicles utilized some plastic such as a fiberglass reinforced resin, such plastic was used in combination with steel or wood which functioned as the main structural component for such running board. The running board of the present invention is formed solely of plastic with the exception of metal bracket members for use in securing the running board to the vehicle.